


Don't Get That Sinking Feeling

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, One Shot, Party, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Arctic Monkeys - One For The Road.<br/>More or less based on something that actually happened to me.<br/>Sorry for the lack of description, it's short, and I'm ridiculous for posting this because I have so many other things to update but there you go, weird inspiration happens at 4AM.<br/>I hope this works...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Get That Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Arctic Monkeys - One For The Road.  
> More or less based on something that actually happened to me.  
> Sorry for the lack of description, it's short, and I'm ridiculous for posting this because I have so many other things to update but there you go, weird inspiration happens at 4AM.  
> I hope this works...

So. Many. Drunk. People.

Castiel sighed and clutched the transparent plastic cup a little tighter in his hands. There was no one interesting at this party. He wasn’t sure why he even bothered coming here. Sometimes his high alcohol tolerance annoyed him as he never could seem to get as inebriated as his peers. Watching drunken teenagers while he’s almost stone cold sober was something Cas tried to actively avoid, hence his normal choice to get out of party invites.

Just as he thought about leaving the party and going to find something stronger than just diluted Jack, he heard someone call his name.

‘Cas! Cas, hey!’

Castiel turned towards the slur and spotted Dean Winchester drunkenly rushing towards him. He rolled his eyes affectionately. It’s not like the two knew each other well but they’d have brief conversations every now and then at school that would make him smile. Dean was a dork and Castiel liked dorks. Sometimes he wished they knew each other a little better but then he remembered that Dean _really_ didn’t need someone like him as a friend.

‘Hey yourself,’ Castiel replied, voice raised a little to be heard above the music.

‘Cas, I need to talk to you, okay, man?’ Dean mumbled into his ear as soon as he reached Castiel, placing a hand heavily on one of his shoulders. Castiel squinted at the side of Dean’s face but nodded all the same, a little curious to hear what the other boy had to say.

‘Sure, Dean,’ Cas said when he didn’t immediately move off him.

Dean pulled back with a goofy grin on his face. ‘Sure, right, yeah!’

Dean grabbed his hand and directed him through the crowd of people before reaching the other side of the packed room, the farthest wall away from the speaker. It wasn’t exactly private but Castiel was assuming what Dean was about to say wasn’t going to be too important. Dean stared at Castiel for a few moments before shaking his head and then dragging him out into the slightly less packed hallway. Okay, maybe a little more private than he first anticipated?

The grin stayed on Dean’s face for all of two seconds before it slipped off and was replaced by a sincere expression. Castiel cocked an eyebrow, confused.

‘Hey, Cas,’ Dean said, more softly this time.

Castiel’s stomach began to tighten. ‘Hi… what… what did you wanna tell me?’

Still with the concerned expression, Dean continued. ‘I just wanted to say, I’m really sad, okay? Like, I’m really sad that you hate yourself, man.’

Cas’ eyes widened and he nearly dropped his drink; it felt like there was a clamp squeezing at his stomach now.

‘Whuh- what?’ Cas whispered hoarsely.

‘You’re so, _so_ great, you’re so awesome, I wish you could see that, oh my god, you’re so- so amazing, Cas, okay?’ Dean’s drunken rambles just managed to reach Castiel’s ears through the sudden buzzing and thump of the bass.

Cas swallowed and stared at Dean, his usual cocky attitude nowhere to be seen as he felt himself begin to tremble.

‘I mean, look at you, you’re amazing! You’re so awesome! Like, why would you not be able to see how awesome you are?!’ Dean was leaning in closer to him, as if he thought that if his words were closer to Castiel, it would make them truer.

 _Jesus Christ_. ‘What… Dean, what made you… what would make you think that?’

‘That you’re awesome? _Dude_! _Every_ thing-‘

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘No… no, that I… that I… _hate_ myself?’

When Castiel opened his eyes, he saw that Dean was wearing an almost pout, staring at him with such _sadness_. He nearly buckled under the intensity of it.

‘It’s the way you act, like… like you don’t care, ya know? You should care though. _I_ care. I’m so friggin’ sad that you can’t think you’re as awesome as you are.’

And then Castiel managed to find his sarcastic mask again. A forced smile spread across his face. ‘How many times have you said awesome in the last minute?’ He chuckled at Dean but noticed Dean didn’t laugh with him.

‘Dude, I like you more than apple pie. _You_ should like yourself more than apple pie! Fuck, you just… ergh! I can’t tell you, dude, I can’t tell you!’ Dean shook his head in frustration.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared a Dean. He hadn’t been expecting this. He barely even knew Dean, they certainly hadn’t been around each other enough for Dean to be able to think so highly of him or even to be able to pick up on a certain aspect of Castiel that he’d tried to bury deep under his bravado. It baffled him.

‘Cas, I need to hug you, alright? You need me to hug you because you can’t hug you,’ Dean said, wrapping his arms around Castiel before he could reply. If Cas didn’t feel so shitty, he might have laughed at Dean’s jumbled speech.

‘Fine, you won’t remember this anyway,’ Cas sighed, hugging Dean back.

He felt Dean’s hair move against his cheek as he shook his head. Cas frowned as Dean inhaled deeply. ‘Nah, I’d _never_ forget hugging _you_.’

A startled laugh left Castiel and he cursed inwardly as he heard a sob mingle with it. ‘ _Are you crying_? _You’re not going to cry just because some idiot’s hugging you, are you_?’ he inwardly admonished himself.

Dean seemed to hear it too as he sharply pulled back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. ‘No! No! Don’t cry! Oh my god, nope, no.’

Dean quickly pulled him back into another hug, this one a little tighter than the one before.

‘Cas, please don’t cry, you’re so great, please, ergh,’ Dean muttered into his hair, rubbing a hand methodically up and down the length of his back.

Cas began to shake and hated that he clutched onto Dean a little tighter. He wasn’t even drunk, why was he crying? Castiel didn’t cry in public.

‘Why did you make me cry?’ Cas growled with no real anger in his tone.

Dean breathed out a laugh but didn’t reply, choosing to bury his head further into the crook of Cas’ neck.

‘Aw man, Jo would be so mad I made you cry,’ Dean mumbled into Cas’ skin suddenly after a beat of silence.

Castiel’s brow creased. ‘Jo?’ He vaguely remembered Dean mentioning her in one of their short interactions at school.

Dean pulled away again and was wearing a contented smile. He still kept his hands on Castiel’s upper arms, however. ‘Yeah, Jo. Blonde… Uh… Knife collection?’ Dean frowned in concentration and Cas smiled briefly, quickly wiping at his cheeks to get rid of any wetness.

‘Yeah, I think I’ve heard of her.’

‘She’s so pissed at me, cause I always talk about you… woah… no, I don’t think I was supposed to say that.’

Cas chuckled and felt angry about the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. ‘That so?’

Dean was quick to defend himself. ‘Woah, no, I don’t, like, stalk you or anything!’ Nervous laughter. ‘Nah, it’s just, like I said, you’re so awesome, it’s so hard _not_ to talk about you, ya know?’

Castiel ducked his head and smiled. ‘Thank you, Dean. Although I’m not too sure about your praise, thank you all the same.’

‘Are you blushing? I made you blush? Oh wow, you look so cute blush-‘ Dean’s eyes almost doubled in size. At least some of his rational, embarrassment preventing brain was making an entrance. ‘No! I mean…! Uh,’ Dean stumbled over his words and the space between his eyebrows creased. Cas looked at Dean with a small smirk on his face.

‘You like me?’ he asked, not even bothering with being subtle.

Dean’s mouth open and closed for a good half a minute before the goofy grin was back. ‘Yeah,’ he drawled, looking like the human embodiment of the word adorable.

Cas had a soft smile on his face. ‘I think I like you too.’


End file.
